Ember Fladgate
Ember Fladgate is a tribute made by Biel1458. She cannot be used without permision, as she belongs to the user who made her Information Name: Ember Fladgate Age: 12 District: 10 Gender: Female Personality: Ember is extremely protective with the ones she love, and would rather die to have to kill an innocent person. She is nice, innocent, and cares a lot about other people`s feelings. She is really beautiful, and she could use this to get to what she wants, but she refuses to do this. She also cares about opportunities and conditions, and wants everyone to feel safe, even if it is a ilusion or just during a short time. Her optimism makes everyone want her close, and they like her to lead, but she never allows this to happen. She refuses to lead, because if something bad happens she will be the responsable, and she will not be able to live with the fact she caused suffering and pain. Weapon: Sword Height: 5`3 Strenghts: Ember is very kind, and this makes everyone want to have her close, not for protection, but her personality makes everyone feel better. She is great with nature knowledge and plant identification, and is also an excellent swimmer. Her optimism makes everyone trust her and do what she wants, but she never allows this to happen. Weaknesses: Ember is really thin and tiny to her age, so she can easily be overestimated, but when people meet her, they want to save her, and want her to feel good. She is also horrible holding breath, and is not that good hiding, but that`s why she will have allies. Fears: Ember is afraid of earthquakes. Other disaster also scare her, but not as much as earthquakes. She hates reptiles, but mainly snakes. Interview strategy: Ember will be sweet, and make people feel pity for her. She will be 100% honest, and will not lie when she tell that she thanks the Capitol for providing her good momments before the Games, and that because of those feel safety momments, she forgive them for the possibility of her death in the arena. A tear must run down her face, and it will be real. She deserved a better future, but she still forgives the Capitol. Bloodbath strategy: Ember will not go for it. She will not risk her life there, and doesn`t want her allies to do so, but they might ignore her about this, but she will give all her strenght to convince them to run off, because she wouldn`t be able to rest with the fact that she didn`t try to save her allies Games strategy: Ember will not go for the bloodbath, and will survive with a sharpened rock knife, that she will make during the first night. She will help her allies, and try to make them happy. She will spend most of her time hiding form the careers, doesn`t matter if she is not good at it. She will try to save her allies, but if they die, she will try to win on their names. She will try to make them proud, and revenge them. Backstory: Ember was born in a poor family in District 10. Her mother used to be a prostitute, but then started selling drugs, and her father was a drunk abusive asshole. They never tried to educate her, and didn`t even care about Ember. Ember was an accident, and her parents made it obvious. Her father beat her at least once a week, and called her horrible things. Ember, tough, tried to see the positive side. She had no friends, and no one loved her, but at least she was alive, and somewhere, someone would love her and give her the life she deserved. Trough her childhood, the abuses became worst, and sometimes Ember would go to school with a purple eye or maybe the mouth bleeding, and the teachers felt pity for her, but she never talked to someone, so they never knew the reason. Growing up, her parents openned a bake shop, but actually it was not a bake shop. It was an illegal point to sell drugs, but the drugs were hid inside the cakes and breads. One day, Ember`s parents decided to make their daughter be useful to something. They decided to make her deal the drugs, in the dangerous part of District 10. There, she sold the drugs to pimps, killers, thiefs, and all other types of psychopath. One day, a peacekeeper caught her in the act. She was arrested and sent to a prison. She was sent to an individual cell. It was stinky, dark and scary, and Ember spent most of her time crying. Then, everything changed. The same peacekeeper that arrested her, saw her innocence and beauty. She obviously didn`t want to do that, so he started to talk to her. They talked during hours, 5 times a week, and on the weekends, all mber wanted was the start of the week, where, early in the morning, she would talk to Mr. Fred Saviour, a peacekeeper. After 1 year in the prison, Mr. Fred decided to take her out there. All he did was sign a paper and she was free. Her life would start again, her new life. Ember was adopted by Mr. Fred, and they shared precious momments during years. They survived all the horrible events that ocurred in District 10, and at school, Ember , made lots of frineds. Finally, the one who would love her was found, and she would finally have a happy end, but this didn`t happen. At work, Fred was shot 3 times: Once in the head and twice in the heart, so he obviously died. Ember was sent to an orphanage, where she spent 1 year. Luckily, on her 8th birthday, she was adopted by a 18 years old, Lena. Lena`s mother was dead, and her family, that consisted in her father ( a weelchair user) only survived because of her sacrifice hunting and dealing at The Bonchard, something like District 10`s Hob. Ember and her new family lived happily. Ember started to bake cookies and sell them in the street, while Lena dealed at the Bonchard and hunted. Their father was kept alive by their sacrifice, even if it was small, it was a lot for him. With the time, things got better. The life of the citizens in District 10 got really better when a boy won the Hunger Games. The population was gifted with sugar, grain, water and meat. Ember`s life was going better than ever: She had lots of friends, a family that loved her, her own business, and there was not a negative side, untill the reaping day. "Ember Fladgate" Said the creepy pink-skinned escort. At least 13 girls, including Lena, raised their hands, and when they were about to volunteer, Ember ran to the stage. She took the microphone and apologised to her friends and family, but she would not be able to live, knowing that a innocent girl died and she allowed this, Now, she is in The Hunger Games, and needs to win. Family: 2 adoptive families that consist in 2 males and 1 female, and her biological parents Token: None Victims: TBA Trivia *Ember is the first tribute in the Autumn Generation. The difference in this generation is that all the tributes have much detailed backstories and a trivia. *i invented the surname fladgate after the word gate and the brazilian word Fadiga, that means Fatigue, so this surname quite resembles "The Gate of the Fatigue" *She was originally going to be from District 9 *If you look to her RL picture from a certain distance, there are words all around her, like: kindness, innocence, confidence,etc... Participations Nothing yet Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Reaped Category:Biel1458's tributes Category:12 year olds Category:District 10 Category:Biel1458